Futile
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: She just wanted one day to herself, just one. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently so …..


**Futile**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She just wanted one day to herself, just one. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently so …..**

**Note: I **_**should**_** be writing my speech for public speaking, but since my teacher in that class is a sexist pig who is way to biased and is very vocal in his political views (if you don't agree with him, screw you, basically), I'm not going to do it right now. I'm pissed and I'm really close to just canceling my account. In all seriousness….I'm only doing this because I need a way to relieve my stress…so yeah…**

**...  
**

* * *

**...  
**

Every muscle in her body slowly began to relax under the assault of the hot water; it felt so good against her tired body. She simply melted into the warm pool until every inch of her, except for her head, was submerged into the clear water. A sigh of contentment left her. This was well deserved. After slaughtering the undead night after night, she deserved this. She earned every second of peaceful bliss.

No vampires.

No zombies.

No crazy priests.

Just pure bliss….

Serenity stretched her limbs out, making her muscles tighten and then loosen. She giddily wiggled both her fingers and her toes, enjoying how her aches and pains began to melt away. In the distance, soft music played, lulling her into a dreamlike state of mind. The heat from the natural hot springs caused a fog to settle over the surface of the water.

"Tea?" A timid voice questioned. It was one of the employee's from the hot spring's resort. Serenity smiled and nodded her head, voicing a soft yes as she continued to relax. The woman quickly fixed a wooden pallet with tea, and then set it afloat on the water. Serenity reached out and plucked the cup from the floating surface. She took in the smell of the freshly brewed tea before taking a small sip. Now she was warm both on the inside and the outside.

"Would you care for anything else?" The lady questioned. Serenity shook her head.

"No, but thank you," Serenity waved as the woman left the area, shutting the sliding door behind her. Serenity was completely and utterly alone. It was perfect! Who knew nearly blowing up half of England would gain her such luxury? Of course if it hadn't been for …..

"We're not even thinking about _him_, Serenity," she chided herself. "This is your vacation. No distractions will upset you. You will enjoy this while it lasts. All thoughts regarding _him_ were left back at the mansion." She popped herself on the hand. "Positive thoughts."

Settling back down in the water, Serenity leaned her head back, resting it against a small pillow made out of a very big towel that had been folded neatly. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly released it.

She stayed like that until she could feel her fingers and toes beginning to prune up. Even then, she didn't want to leave the water. It felt too good. She had to use every ounce of will power in order to force herself out of the water and to the large and fluffy towels that awaited her. They lay on a heated surface, ensuring that they were warm when she wrapped them around her body.

Normally, she would have covered with a robe as well; however, the entire resort, though small, was rented out for her, and only for her. She was the only guest in this beautiful place. Still, out of habit, she slid a robe over her shoulders, but kept it open. She opened the door after taking one last look at the springs. She would definitely be back tomorrow. Until then, she'd enjoy a massage in her room.

Serenity moved to return to her room, only pausing at the front desk to request a massage session in her room. The man at the desk happily called in a masseuse. It would be a few minutes, but someone would be there shortly. In the meantime, the man also placed her an order for a bottle of sweet wine and some fruit.

"You are too sweet," Serenity smiled as she thanked the man and excused herself to her room. She left the door unlocked as she moved to the bathroom. There she gently removed her robe and hung it on the back door of the bathroom. She kept the towel on as she slid on a pair of panties.

While she was in the bathroom, she heard another of the employees enter to deliver her wine and fruit. After brushing her hair and washing her face, Serenity left the bathroom and headed to one of the side rooms of her suite. It was a private area exclusively for pampering. In the middle of the gorgeous room was a long massage table. She dropped her towel to her waste as she moved to lay face down upon the table. Her body relaxed into the soft and plush fabric of the table. Oh she would enjoy this.

She noticed her wine had been prepared on a stand next to the table. The person who had delivered the wine had poured her a flute full and laid a small plate full of chocolate covered strawberries next to it. Oh, this was definitely the life! Serenity was living like a Queen. Licking her lips, Serenity quickly took a bite out of one strawberry. It was so sweet, and the chocolate melted on her tongue.

One strawberry.

Two strawberry.

Three strawberry.

Now she was thirsty and though she tried to avoid alcoholic beverages, she figured one glass would not hurt. She took a sip from the wine, enjoying how smooth and sweet it was. Before she realized it, her glass was empty and she felt lighter. With a soft smile on her face, she laid the rest of her body back down. Her head was facing towards the wall opposite of the door, and by the time her masseuse arrived, she was falling asleep.

She did not even hear the masseuse enter. She only knew he had arrived by the feel of two strong hands working on her back. Warm oil had been spread over the man's hands. She could tell it was a man by the size and strength of his hands. He was silent as he worked over the back of her neck, to her shoulders, and down her spine.

His fingers were like magic. Goosebumps exploded over her skin as his touch continued to ease the stress out of her muscles. If only she could live like this all of the time. She sighed in pleasure as her body continued to relax under the man's magical touch. Time seemed to slow and she wondered how much longer this heaven could last as the man worked on her arms. There were places on her body that even she did not know ached until he touched her.

Under his gentle coaxing, her pains ceased to exist. From her arms, he moved to her legs, starting at her upper thighs and moving to her calves, eventually coming to her feet, where she jerked in reflex. She was highly ticklish. A giggle escaped her.

"I'm sorry," she tried not to jerk as he moved to the other foot. She couldn't help it, the reflex was automatic, and she jerked. Serenity blushed as she apologized again, her face buried into the plush cushioning of the bed. She heard the man chuckle at her expense and while it caused her further embarrassment, it also caused her body to stiffen. She recognized that chuckle. Blue eyes turned silver as they widened. One hand grasped the sheets beneathe her as she rolled into a sitting position. The other hand summoned her sword, aiming it towards the man's throat.

Just as she thought, the owner of that deep chuckle was none other than Alucard himself. He stood in all of his glory. Long dark hair swept around his face and fell past his shoulders, a strong chest was partially hidden behind a silk white shirt which had several buttons open, and his legs were covered in a pair of black slacks. He looked good, and that thought alone caused Serenity to blush all the harder.

She responded like any other person in her position would, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"It is nice to see you as well, Princess," He grinned, exposing one of his fangs. "Miss me?"

Serenity clutched the twisted sheet to her chest, trying to ensure that her breasts were not exposed to the vampire. It was bad enough that he had touched her like that. Even worse, that she enjoyed it. Of course, she didn't know it was him, so it wasn't her fault. It was his!

"What the fuck?!" She repeated. "How the hell did you find me?" She glared as she leaned forward, pushing the tip of her sword closer to Alucard's neck. The vampire seemed unfazed. It was that fact which bugged the hell out of her. He was always so damn calm and cocky.

"Why so mad, Princess? You seemed to have been enjoying yourself," his red eyes trailed over her body, taking in the sight of her flustered self. He was a man of power who enjoyed beautiful and powerful things. Cosmos, or Serenity as she preferred to be called in this form, was both powerful and beautiful. Her light always radiated from her form, attracting everyone to her, even the darkness.

"How dare you come and ruin my vacation! I was just starting to en-…relax," she stuttered to correct herself. There is no way she would verify to that vampire that she had enjoyed his touch. He would never let her hear the end of it. Never.

Alucard chuckled as he shook his head in a condescending manner. Serenity gasped as she found her sword thrown from her hands, and body pinned to the massage table. Alucard's lean form was pressed against her, and his head was buried against the skin of her neck. She could feel him taking deep breaths as he soaked in her scent.

Against her wishes, her heart pounded against her chest, beating like a drum against her ribcage. Her skin continued to flush from her cheeks to her neck, and down to her chest. She was only wearing a pair of panties and had only a flimsy blanket to cover her breasts.

Her breath quickened as she felt Alucard's head drift up, following the lining of her neck until his cheek rubbed against her. His skin was hot. She would have imagined that vampires would have cold skin, but Alucard was always burning. She wondered why that was and then cursed herself.

The damn vampire had her pinned. Both of her hands were trapped above her head by his one strong hand, and she was left almost completely helpless. She could call upon her abilities to fight him off, but her body was being mutinous. Every time he moved, his body shifted slightly over hers until he found a position where all of her curves fell into perfect alignment with his body.

"Let me go," Serenity hissed. Her silver eyes were glowing just as brightly as his red ones. He ignored her pleas as he chuckled lowly into her ear. She could feel the rumble that went through his chest as he did so, and it caused more goosebumps to crawl over her skin. It took every once of power not to shiver, too. Even worse, her body was reacting to his. She could feel herself tensing and relaxing all at once. She was beginning to feel extremely hot and it felt like the sheet sticking to her skin.

Dear God, she needed to get out of this situation. She struggled to escape from his hold, but that only seemed to amuse him more. He leaned his torso up, causing his hips to press firmer against hers. This caused her to cease her actions. She could not control the shiver this time and it embarrassed her further.

His red eyes bore into her silver ones. Long locks of dark hair fell around his shoulders and mingled with her silver ones. It was a startling contrast. She was the epitome of light, and he darkness. The air was full of tension and electricity.

"You seem tense, Princess," he used his free hand to tilt her head. He leaned down until his nose brushed hers.

"Bastard," She growled between clenched teeth.

"It is hard to believe such venom could fall from such a lovely mouth," His red eyes focused on that mouth in particular. "I would have expected better from a woman of your stature."

"Fuck you," Serenity tried to buck him off of her body, but it was no use, he had her pinned down, and if she moved too much, the sheet covering her breasts would fall and expose her. There was no way in hell she would give him that kind of satisfaction. Not now, not ever!

"Oh, little light," he grinned before his mouth slanted against hers. He was not gentle with her as he returned the full length of his body against hers. His hand had moved to tangle into her hair, lifting her head and pressing her into the kiss. He was relentless as he claimed her mouth, tongue sliding past her defenses to rub erotically against hers, taking her and making submit to him.

She whimpered against his assault. His body was pressed so firmly against her, that her breasts were being crushed against her chest. It was painful and thrilling at the same time. Her hands fisted as she tried to free them from his grip, but it was futile. The more he attacked her mouth, the more she fell into the haze of want. Something that she had been refusing for so long, and had been denied for even longer. Her treacherous body worked against her as it reacted. Her nipples hardened and she was moist between her legs, which were bent and pressing against his sides.

When his mouth left hers, she gasped for air, chest heaving. He was not finished, however. Instead he trailed his devilish tongue along the curve of her neck, taking pleasure in the soft mewl that escaped her swollen lips. He let his teeth run over the curve of her neck and he felt her entire body shiver against his. He grinned against her skin and finally released her hands in favor of allowing that hand to slide down the side of her body and rest at her hip.

Alucard pulled on her hair as her hands weaved through his, gripping a fistfuls of his silky dark locks. Serenity's head was forced back, exposing her neck entirely. She felt his nose and mouth roam the exposed flesh, but his teeth did not break the skin, instead, his mouth placed hot kisses downward, until he brushed the starting swell of her breasts.

Her mind was in turmoil. She wanted him and she didn't. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't even fell Alucard's hand slip to cup her breast from over the silk-like material of the sheet. Her body knew, but her mind was elsewhere, that is, until she felt his fangs pierce the swell of her breast on the outside curve. It was a sharp pain that was eventually replaced by pleasure.

It snapped her back to reality, and her widened, now blue, eyes watched as Alucard sampled her blood from a very intimate position. Like she had with her wine, he sipped gently at first, savoring her unique taste. His sips grew bigger with each one, and the more he drank, the more endorphins flooded her system, leaving her a week and compliant mess beneath him.

When Alucard had his full, he brushed his tongue over the puncture marks, licking up the last drops of blood. "Devine as always, Princess," he allowed his hand to trail back to her hip, squeezing it as he slid his hips back over hers.

He was grinning, and it was his grin that set her off. She used every ounce of strength and every sliver of pride that she had left to send shocks through his system. Though not as strong as they would be normally given to her blood loss, it was enough to throw him off of her and allow her to stand. Her legs threatened to give way, so she used the table to help steady herself.

"I swear to God, Alucard, if you touch me again –" Serenity all but screamed.

"You'll do what?" He had disappeared within the shadows only to reappear behind her. His arms locked around her from behind. His chin rested on her shoulder. "What will you do? You know you can't kill me." He buried his nose into her long locks of hair, soaking in her scent.

"I'll sure as hell try," Serenity struggled in his arms and when he sensed her getting ready to use her power, he bit her again, this time clamping his mouth over her neck. He resisted the temptation to take more of her blood. It would not kill her if he did, but he wanted her conscious. There would be no misunderstanding.

"You can fight it all you want, Princess, but it will not work," He spoke as he released her neck. She bled out for several seconds before her natural healing abilities began to kick in. Alucard enjoyed the view as the two trails of blood interwove until they disappeared below the sheet and to her breasts.

Serenity found herself pinned on to the wall. Her hands held above her head. The sheet that had kept her covered fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. She would have blushed if she had enough blood to do so; however, she was weak with the loss, and, honestly, she was too tired to fight.

She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue follow the trail of blood, licking up every drop and ending where the trail had started from his bite.

"Fight me all you like, but it's futile," he rubbed his mouth against hers as he spoke. "Your light calls to me, Princess. It is like a siren's song, so incredibly sweet and alluring. Your presence has teased me for too long, Princess. I am done playing. You are mine!" He stressed each word of the last statement. His blood red eyes locking with hers before her claimed her mouth again, forcing her to submit one last time before darkness claimed her.

Alucard lifted her prone body into his arms. He had been surprised at her lack of fight tonight, but pleased with how well she responded to him. He grinned as he exited the room and carried her to the bed, he laid her down gently. In his hands a night gown appeared, the color of blood and silky to the touch. He dressed her and took pleasure in the sight of her pale skin contrasting against the gorgeous color of the night gown.

Pleased with his work, Alucard laid next to her, pulling her to his side so that her body rested against his. The warmth of his body was too tempting, even in her sleep. She unconsciously snuggled against him, craving the warmth of his body as she shivered from the loss of blood.

Alucard grinned in satisfaction.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Yeah, this is part of My Fairytale, but it can stand alone, so I made it a one-shot. I hope you all enjoy because it may be the last update you get from me. I'm seriously pissed, and it is not just in regards to , but that is not helping. **

**Review if you like, but I doubt many of you will.**

**Later**

**Sesshy**


End file.
